narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reijobiki
Reijobiki is the last surviving member of the Senju clan with the obvious exception of Tsunade. Like Tsunade, who is her aunt, she is not able to use the Senju Kekkei Genkai of Mokuton. She is, however, the Hidden Leaf Village's best Summon-nin, and has over 20 contracts with various species, more than any other ninja in history. Part 2 Reijobiki arrived in Konoha after her parents were killed by rogue ninja in her home village of Kirigakure. With no where else to go, she trekked to Konoha, to live with her aunt Tsunade. Tsunade is surprised to see Reijobiki at first, especially since she's the only one in the entire village who knows her lineage. After explaining to Shizune how her younger sister left the village in despair after their little brother, Nawaki, died, she made Reijobiki her secret assistant. The Formation of Squad Anko Weeks after her arrival, Biki met Neji Hyuga. She was instantly infatuated with the Hyuga side branch member, and attempted to seduce him into giving her a kiss almost instantly after he uttered his name to her. He claimed he wasn't interested in people weak enough to have to resort to dirty tactics in order to spark a conversation. Biki decided to challenge Neji, to prove she wasn't as worthless as he claimed. While Neji won, he commented on how with a little more practice, she may be able to beat him. Biki became determined to get better to impress Neji, so she insisted her aunt place her in a squad. Feeling the special jonin, Anko, was in need of not only a promotion but a lesson in responsibility, she promoted Anko and instantly assigned Anko a genin squad. It was comprised of entirely foreign ninja, mostly new to the Leaf Village. Shujitori Kuramitsu, the last main branch member of the Kuramitsu clan, and Ryuu Kazan, a former and very temporary pupil of Anko's from her extended mission to the Susugakure, the Village Hidden in Soot, were her squadmates. While Tsunade had ordered Anko keep her squad until they became Chunin or they decided to leave the squad on their own accord, Anko decided to test her team nonetheless. She challenged each one to a one-on-one weaponless taijutsu battle, with the goal of punching Anko once in the stomach. When it was Reijobiki's turn, she failed horribly, being only good at summoning creatures and creating Shadow Clones. Destruction of Susugakure Biki was a part of the back-up squad to provide relief to the squad that was to help the Soot Village. She summoned snakes to help the other escape from the volcanic eruption that was ensuing. Pein Invasion Arc Reijobiki investigated the remains of the giant centipede-like beast Sakura had killed. To her surprise, she found eggs dotting the insect. She took a few, intending to sign contracts with the resulting hatchlings. She was also taken to the interior of the Hokage's Mountain, protected against her will. After Series End Reijobiki was chosen by Naruto Uzumaki, the seventh Hokage, to become a member of Torigan. She is Torigan's summon specialist and is also in charge of gathering money to fund the group's escapades. Jutsu Ninjutsu *Summoning Jutsu: Giant Carnivorous Plant (Gaea) Gaea is the Queen of the carnivorous pant summons. She is about as large as Katsuyu. She can spit poisonous sap from her mouth that is about as corrosive as Katsuyu's slime. She can also use her sharp tendrils to attack foes from underground. *Summoning Jutsu: Fox Biki's faithful fox Mars. Not useful in battle, more used for tracking. *Summoning Jutsu: Kappa The Kappa known as Pluto is a dangerous opponent despite his toddler-like size. He can fire a highly-concentrated blast of water from his mouth, and can also call upon a reaper-like scythe. *Summoning Jutsu: Yuki-onna Venus is capable of seducing any man into submission. Only those who are in love with a woman or are not old enough for love can escape from her wiles. The seduction ends when she is de-summoned. She does not work on women, however. *Summoning Jutsu: Giraffe Biki can summon a Giraffe that is capable of firing chakra blasts from its horns. These blasts can easily go through rock. *Summoning Jutsu: Panda A smaller version of Pain's Panda, this cuddly critter can harden its fur to the point that only the Rashomon gates can take more damage before bursting. *Summoning Jutsu: Seahorse This little seahorse can float about outside of the water. She can also fire a Katon from her mouth. *Summoning Jutsu: Wallaby A dangerous marsupial, Biki's Wallaby can punch through rocks and dent basic steel. It can also jump long distances- up to twenty feet in a single bound. *Summoning Jutsu: Falcon A falcon that Biki can summon to scout. One of her only animal summons that can talk. *Summoning Jutsu: Slug Biki learned to summon Katsuyu's daughter, Katsinu, from Tsunade. *Summoning Jutsu: Snake Biki learned to summon snakes from Anko. *Summoning Jutsu: Frog Not to be confused with the toads, frogs are more apt at using fire jutsu than their dryer cousins. *Striking Shadow Snakes *Shadow Clone Jutsu Taijutsu *Leaf Whirlwind Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Senju Clan Category:Leaf Ninja Category:Summon-nin